


Fire Monster

by Animekath



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Tormund just taking you again and again until you're breeding his kids





	Fire Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> A few cuties and even I wanted some smut of the big bushy man! I love him so, I also have a pop figure of him just recently! I feel like he is rough in bed, but is the biggest softy ever after-ugh! <33
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

Tormund couldn’t stop, never seem to be draining energy.

He would take you again and again until you couldn’t walk, nearly passing out when your body shuts down from climaxing too much. You would be full of his cum that it would leak out of you and your belly swell, the man making it worse when he thrust his fingers inside you so his cum would go deep into your womb. As he takes you, he’ll whisper the lewdest stuff into your ear to drive you crazy, knowing you loved it as you come. Of course, you loved it when he took you like this, but you couldn’t keep up with him. In the end, he’ll clean you up and snuggle you until you drifted off to sleep, placing kisses on you.

And tonight was not any different.

You panted greatly as you rested against Tormund’s chest, feeling him pulling out which made his cum leak out of you. “F-Fuck...” You muttered, feeling him kissing your shoulder to comfort you, giggling at his red beard tickling you. “I-I’ve come too many times...” You whispered, hearing him chuckle as he rubbed your belly.

“You can take a few more, right? You are such a strong girl for me.” He grinned against your skin, his hand going down between your legs to slip two thick fingers inside you. This made his cum spill out more, whimpering at the feeling of his fingers feeling up your sensitive walls. “I’m going to fill you up until you are bursting out kids for me.” He grunted, his cock standing for attention again.

“Hah...How do you get hard right away?” You asked, knowing he has come two times tonight, both of them being inside you.

“Being around you gets me this way.” He turned you over, your back now on the bed with your legs apart. “Look at you...A hot piece of thing which I can eat out and take at any time.” He grunted, his thick cock rubbing up against you. "I can't wait to take another load in you again..." He growled, thrusting his cock inside and didn't hesitate to pound into you. He gripped your hip while the other held up your leg, his cock taking you into a moaning mess.

"S-Shit..!" You gripped onto the bed to hold yourself in place, knowing he was a rough fucker. You felt his last load swirling inside you, spilling out and on to the bed. "Oh, F-Fuck! You're trying to kill me..!" You whimpered, his hips roughly slapping against your ass. Your ass was already sore from the spanking he gave you before, knowing you won't sit properly tomorrow.

“Ngh, you can take more...I know you can...” Tormund growled, watching himself pummeling inside your dripping pussy, knowing you were sore and tender by how much he has used you. He couldn’t get enough of you like this, his other half. “Nhh, look at you...Such a dirty little fucking whore...Letting my thick cock stretching you out of your limit..!” He thrusts harder, your hips bucked up and cried out as your head shot back. “Fuck...Did you just come again, huh? I can feel your fucking walls squeezing me...” He grinned.

Tormund was always like this you; Wanting to fuck you and breed you so you would carry his children. He would let it happen by plugging your pussy with his fingers or his thick cock, filling you with cum until it burst out of you. It excited him to think how big your belly will get and will still take you even if you were pregnant. He’ll be by your side, attached to the hip, until your children will grow to adults. He would go to the edge of the world and back for you, that is how much he loves you. You were his perfect angel.

He flipped you over, now on your hands and knees, which was his favourite position. He loved taking you like an animal, towering over you as his fingers dug into your hips, ramming your ass back for his cock to raw your pussy. “_____...” Tormund growled behind you, his dark blue eyes staring down at you like pray, loving when you were a moaning whore for his cock as your hand clawed for anything to grip in your reach. “So fucking beautiful..! An angel for me.” He grunted, closing his eyes to feel the pleasure on his throbbing cock.

“Nnh..! Nnh..! Fuuuuck! Tormund!” You cried out. You body jolted forward with each hard thrust he gave, feeling his balls slapping against your clit as he took you. You gripped the bed, burying your face into the covers, your ass entirely in the air for him. “Fuck me! F-Fucking seven hells, you’re so gooood!” You cried into the sheets, thinking you came twice within five minutes. This is what he did to you; Making you a bitch in heat. “Nnh!” You cried out when you felt him roughly bit your shoulder, his heated body towered over yours. “S-Shit!”

“You want me to come again?” Tormund grunted, licking the blood which peaked from the bit.

“Y-Yes! Yes, fuck, yes!” You begged, moving your hips back for him to come, your pussy milking him. Your hand slipped down to rub your clit, wanting to climax with him.

“Ngh...I’m going fill your fertile womb with my cum and get you pregnant...” He growled, his hands clawing your hips. “Seven hells..! I know you want my cum...My good little whore. No man can make you this full...Fuck!” He groaned, his breathing becoming uneven. “Come for me, Angel. Come for me..!”

“T-Tormund!” You cried, your body shutting down at the climax, feeling your pussy pulsing which pushed him over the edge. He filled up your pussy with cum again, a small smile on your lips as you panted, loving when he came inside your pussy. You never wanted him to waste his cum.

Tormund pulled again with a groaned, making you turn and pull him into a kiss. “Mmm...I love you, ______...” He hummed, rubbing your belly. “Look at that...Already got a bump.” A wide grin went on his face, looking like a proud alpha. “Beautiful angel...”

“I love you too, Tormund...” You rested your head back and sigh, closing your eyes. You rested there for a while, feeling your body drain from exhaustion. “Fuck...I’m so tired. Let’s-Ah!” You gasped, feeling his cock inside you again. “Already? You are such a monster..!” You whined.

“Only your monster..!”

THE END! o w u


End file.
